


I'm Your Fairy Godmother

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn is paid a visit by Tinker Bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the series finale of True Blood and season 3 of Once Upon a Time, with spoilers up through both. Written for challenge 26 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

Adilyn rolled over in bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was past 1 in the morning and she was exhausted after the funeral earlier in the day, but she was unable to sleep.

With a sigh, the Halfling climbed out of bed. She was about to make her way downstairs to get a glass of water when she heard a tapping sound on her bedroom window. She turned towards the noise and saw a small light floating outside the window. Curious, she opened the window and was about to touch the light when it flew inside the room.

Right before Adilyn’s eyes, the light expanded in size. To Adilyn’s amazement, the light turned out to be a blonde woman with wings. Adilyn tripped backwards over her own feet in surprise and fell backwards onto her bed.

“Who are you?” asked the Halfling. “What are you?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “I would expect a Halfling to recognize a fairy when she sees one” said the woman. “I’m Tinker Bell, and I’m your fairy godmother.”

“I have a fairy godmother?” asked Adilyn.

“You’re a Halfling, aren’t you?” asked Tinker Bell. Adilyn nodded. “Well, of course you’ve got a fairy godmother!”

“So what are you doing here now?” asked Adilyn. “No offense, but now isn’t exactly the best time for out-of-town relatives to be visiting unannounced.”

“I’m here because now is the time you need me” said the fairy. “I know your boyfriend just died, and I understand you’re grieving. I thought you could use some guidance.” Tinker Bell patted Adilyn’s shoulder in what the Halfling supposed was meant to be a comforting manner.

Adilyn sighed. “I loved him so much” she said, trying not to cry. “And I’m worried I’ll never feel happy again.”

Tinker Bell nodded her head. “I know it must seem that way right now, but you will recover from this” she said. “Will a part of you always miss you? Of course. But in time you ‘ll be happy again.”

“You promise?” asked Adilyn.

“Not only that, I promise you will love again.”


End file.
